The Happiest Year of my Life
by MrsPadfootProngs
Summary: Jameslily and Remussirius pairings. Harry's Potter life wasn't all bad, in fact the first year was pretty good. Then again when you were raised by the Marauders what more do you expect? Please Review


**The Happiest Year of my life**

**By**

**MrsPadfootProngs**

**Chapter one**

**The Godfather is…..**

**DISCLAIMER – _None of these character belong to me_**

**AUTHOR NOTE – _Here we go a little story based on the first year of little Harry's life. It will be a comedy story but at times it will be serious because a war is going on at this point. There will probably be some Sirius/Remus action and of course James/Lily but how much I'm not sure yet. Anyhoo. Please enjoy_**

"God do you think she'll be ok Moony? Do you think that the baby will be ok? I mean what if she gives birth and the baby is a monster? What would we do than? Or what if we lose the baby?" Remus Lupin sighed as he turned the page in his paper. He was trying hard to concentrate on it but he was finding it hard with Sirius Black firing off questions like there was no tomorrow. "Moony? Answer me" Remus rolled his eyes and placed the paper on the seat next to him before turning to Sirius and prising his hand off his forearm where Sirius had placed it.

"Listen to me Sirius because I am only going to say this once to you" he placed both his hands on Sirius's shoulder staring into the grey eyes and trying hard to ignore the fact that Sirius kept twitching. When the twitching ceased and he had his friend's full attention he proceeded to give him a long hard shake. Sirius head rattle slightly as Remus let go smiling at his friends shocked expression.

"Did you just…" Sirius began than stopped in confusion; it was almost unheard of Remus to resort to violence.

"Listen to me" Remus began "The birth will be fine and Lily and the baby will also be fine. She's not going to give birth to a monster or anything like that. Understood? Now sit back and relax before you do yourself an injury" Sirius blinked at him.

"I don't get it?" he said shaking his head "How can you be so bloody calm at a moment like this. Lily is giving birth to the first of the Marauder children probably in absolute agony and you're acting like we're waiting for her to dish up Sunday dinner or something"

"I'm calm because there is no reason to get worked up over this. It's completely natural. Lily is giving birth you prat what do you expect? For her to blink and the baby be born? It's called labour for a reason because it isn't a bloody breeze" Sirius looked shocked at the annoyed tone that Remus had used.

"Remus are you mad with me?" he demanded. Remus sighed out loud and framed his face with his hand. He wondered if he could knock Sirius out but decided against it. It would only make him moan all the more when he eventually awoke

"I'm not mad Sirius" he replied making his voice sound calm again "You just need to relax ok? It's Lily giving birth not you" Sirius nodded his head and rested it against the cold white wall behind him. He managed to remain still for a few minutes before jumping to his feet and resuming the pacing he had been doing before he had asked Remus his questions Remus groaned "For god sake Sirius will you sit down?" Sirius shook his head

"I can't" he moaned

"Hey Guys sorry I'm late, has anything happened? Am I too late?" both Sirius's and Remus's head shot round to see a smaller man run up to them, he was out of breath from the sprint but still managed to smile at them as he tried to gather himself. "I got here as fast as I could from work" he wheezed leaning over slightly. Remus came to his feet and smiled at him.

"No you're lucky Baby Potter has yet to enter the world. Look likes you'll be here for the birth like you wanted" Peter Pettigrew shot him a grateful look as if he had somehow been responsible for the birth and the fact that it was still going on.

"So we don't know whether Baby Potter is a boy or a girl yet?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. Both Sirius and Remus shook their heads shooting each other a very quick glance. James had been unable to decide who would be the Godfather of his child so he had come up with a compromise instead. If Baby Potter was in fact a boy than Sirius would be the Godfather and if it was a girl than the job would fall to Remus. Since the expecting couple had refused to know the sex there was an equal chance that it could be either of them

"Not yet" Sirius said coming a halt and running a nervous hand through his straight black hair "But she's been in there for 4 and a bit hours so the little bugger has to come out sooner or later" Peter nodded his head sinking into one of the vacant seats as Remus laughed, shooting an amused look at Sirius

"Is that what you'll refer to it as from now on? As the little Bugger?" he asked. Sirius joined in with the laughter looking relaxed for the first time since he had entered the hospital with James.

"If I did that than I would be skinned alive by both James and Lily. I doubt they'd allow him to call their precious baby anything but nice names" he remarked Remus nodded his agreement and went to speak when the door they had been standing by opened, they all turned to see their missing member walk out closing the door behind him. They all glanced at each other. James had a dazed expression on his face like the time when he had been hit round the head with a bludger.

"Err James?" Sirius said stepping forward. James leaned against the wall and turned to them as if he was seeing them for the first time. His dark hazel eyes gleaming with joy behind his glasses.

"It's a boy Sirius, a tiny little beautiful boy. Bloody hell Pads I have a son" a silence met his words for a second before Sirius gave a cheer and through his arms into the air, he twirled around and grabbed the nearest thing which was Peter and picked him up swinging him a round in a way that made Peter hold onto him for dear life.

"Did you hear that?" he demanded as he put the dizzy Marauder back on his feet "It's a boy which means…" he voice trailed off and he glanced at Remus who glanced away focusing his attention on James instead. He walked up to him and pulled him away from the wall and gave the dazed, older boy a hug.

"Congratulations on Prongs junior James" he whispered, two arms wrapped around his waist and hugged tightly back

"Thanks Moony" he whispered back "He's so perfect, really tiny but perfect. He looks like me. Lily's going to hate that!" Remus laughed slightly as he pulled back. Searching his friend's eyes he could see something that he hadn't seen before. A look of maturity.

"You will make a bloody fantastic father James" he said kindly "Baby Potter will be the happiest child growing up with you and Lily. I can almost guarantee it" James nodded looking gratefully at his friend but before he could say any words of fact Sirius had pushed Remus out of the way and enveloped the new father in an almightily hug of his own.

James seemed to wake up slightly as the hug ended. He smiled at his oldest friend and spoke

"Well it's a boy Pads" he commented "which means that you are the Godfather of him, God spare us all" Sirius nodded with a grin his gaze going to Remus quickly who still refused to meet it. Instead the other man was looking at Peter with a grin, at Peter who was shaking James's hand as if he meant to take it off

"Congrats James, this is great news. When can we see Baby Potter?" he demanded letting go of James's hand and sharing a quick hug with the other man

"That's why I came to get you all" he said smacking a hand to his forehead "Lily is waiting for you all, follow me lads" the other three followed him through the door way and through 2 more wards before they found themselves in a pristine white room which they ignored. All their attention was fixed on the figure on the bed. Lily Potter looked beautiful as she lay there, beautiful but also extremely tired though her green eyes were welcoming.

"I wondered what was keeping you all, I was going to have a nap" she smiled and sat up more "So you've come to welcome Baby Potter to the world?" she asked keeping her voice down "Come over here but keep quiet All of you" she said with a pointed look at Sirius "Harry has just gone asleep for the first time" a look of excitement covered her face as they all came to the bed. Sirius and Peter turned their attention to Harry straight away but Remus turned his attention to Lily, kissing the top of her head.

"Well done" he murmured into her red hair. She looked up and smiled warmly at him.

"I am sorry Remus there's always next time" she said lowly squeezing his hand in an understanding way. Sirius stood and gave Remus a long look which Remus ignored as he bent over the crib smiling at the devoted look on James's face.

The baby was beautiful and small just like James had said. Little wrinkle covered the small round body while fine strands of black hair adorned the small head.

Remus reached out automatically and touched the tiny hand with his finger smiling in delight as Harry wrapped his hand around it, he glanced around at all the people focused on him and Harry and swallowed deeply.

"You're both very lucky" he said his voice catching slightly. He removed his finger from Harry's fist and turned and left the room without another glance or word.

A silence echoed round the room as they all looked at each other

"He's been weird all day" Sirius said glancing at the door "Suppose I should go after him" he commented his attention turning to Harry. Lily and James shared a look

"No mate leave him to me" James commented brightly, Sirius nodded his head his eyes still on Harry even as James left the room. This was his godson and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that he had the best life he could have. He'd stake his name on it.

_**There we go chapter two will be up soon. Please review it but don; flame it. Chapter two will be up shortly!**_


End file.
